Você tem uma nova mensagem!
by Amora Maria
Summary: Cass recebe e-mails de um admirador secreto já faz algum tempo, a garota parecia não ver problema algum até que começar a desconfiar que o autor dos correios virtuais seja um de seus colegas.


**Assunto: Urgente!**

Castiel,

Gostaria de lhe lembrar sobre o trabalho de história, precisamos pesquisar!

Responda este e-mail o quanto antes possível.

Grata,

Cassie

* * *

A garota suspirou, estava frustrada. Já faziam duas semanas que o ruivo se esquivava das tentativas em obriga-lo a ajudar no trabalho. Ora ocupado de mais com "_assuntos importantes_", ora apenas apoiado contra a parede _mantendo a pose_, tudo se tornava uma ótima desculpa para procrastinar quando Castiel usava sua bem treinada lábia.

Cass tentou conter o estresse como pode e descontou sua raiva sobre o teclado, digitando furiosamente um novo e-mail.

* * *

**Assunto: Urgente!**

Castiel

Caso tenha perdido a noção do tempo enquanto fazia porr* nenhuma, gostaria de lembra-lo que a merd* do trabalho de história deve ser entrega na bost* da próxima semana!

Então por favor, levante este teu traseiro folgado do pátio e vá até a biblioteca me ajudar hoje após o horário da aula.

Nada grata,

Sua otária e insatisfeita parceira de trabalho

Cassie

* * *

Antes que num ataque de fúria pudesse enviar o e-mail, a tela do computador ficou completamente preta e uma mensagem de erro surgiu junto a um _bip_.

"Senhor Usuário, devido ao uso excessivo uso de palavras de baixo calão, sua conexão foi cortada."

– Mas o que?!

A garota começou a apertar aleatoriamente as teclas do teclado, na esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas um engano e o computador retornasse.

Outro _bip_, uma nova mensagem de erro:

"Senhor Usuário, por favor, não desconte sua raiva e angustia neste pobre teclado".

Cass encarou incrédula e confusa o monitor, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer conclusão precipitada, risadinhas lhe chamaram a atenção. Ao se virar, deparou com um jovem loiro no computador mestre a encarando.

Ele corou ao perceber que havia sido descoberto e sorriu.

– Okay, eu confesso. Culpado. – Se levantou e foi até a mesa de Cassie. – Não é um habito comum usar do controle mestre para bisbilhotar outros computadores, mas eu estava executando algumas manutenções de rotina no seu e simplesmente não pude resistir a enviar aquela mensagem de erro quando li teu e-mail. – Ele riu novamente, tinha uma risada gostosa e envolvente.

Cass forçou um sorriso ainda processando o ocorrido, estava constrangida por alguém ter lido seu acesso de fúria e também levemente ofendida por ter sido alvo de uma brincadeira.

– Você não é muito bom com piadas. – Ela disse baixinho para si mesma.

O loiro pareceu ter ouvido, ficando repentinamente sério.

– Minhas sinceras desculpas, como representante de turma eu não deveria agir de maneira tão impulsiva. Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

– Oh, não se preocupe. No final das contas você acabou me salvando de enviar um e-mail realmente constrangedor... – A garota deu uma rápida conferida no monitor ainda escuro. – Se pudesse fazer com que o computador voltasse a funcionar para eu enviar outro e-mail, seria ótimo.

O loiro sorriu e rapidamente digitou algo no teclado fazendo com que a tela retornasse. Ambos encararam o e-mail furioso na tela e riram.

– Castiel é uma pessoa realmente irritante, entendo que tenha perdido controle, mas tente se manter calma, se ele continuar lhe causando problemas converse com seu professor.

– Realmente, um conselho bastante diplomático digno do representa de turma. – Cass sorriu. – Desculpe, qual é mesmo o seu nome?

– Oh, que falta de educação da minha parte. Meu nome é Nathaniel. – Ele estendeu a mão.

– Eu sou Cassie.

Nathaniel tinha um aperto de mão forte, do tipo que passa certa confiança e integridade.

– Um prazer conhece-la Cassie. – Nathaniel lhe lançou um genuíno sorriso. – Gostaria de conversar mais, mas realmente preciso terminar de executar a manutenção dos computadores.

– Claro, sem problemas.

O loiro acenou e quando estava para partir de volta a mesa do controle mestre, se virou fazendo um último comentário:

– Espero que em um próximo encontro eu possa recompensa-la pela brincadeira. – Disse um pouco constrangido.

Cass sorriu, estava realmente contente em conhecer o representante de turma, havia algo nele lhe passava segurança e conforto. Agora, mais confiante ela voltou a atenção novamente ao e-mail:

* * *

**Assunto: Urgente!**

Castiel,

O trabalho de história deve ser entregue na próxima semana, caso esteja interessado em manter seu nome no grupo, por favor venha dar sua colaboração hoje na biblioteca após o horário da aula.

Cassie.

* * *

– Suficientemente ameaçador e educado. Realmente, diplomático. – Declarou satisfeita.

XXX

A aula seguia com lentidão. Cass estava estranhamente ansiosa, incapaz de prestar atenção nas palavras do professor. Sacou o celular da bolsa e discretamente conferiu os e-mails.

* * *

**Re:**

Colaborarei com minha inspiradora presença.

Castiel

OBS: Espero que esteja contente, seu e-mail acaba de arruinar minha tarde, eu tinha muitos assuntos importantes para resolver.

Ela sorriu intimamente com a vitória e seguiu para o próximo e-mail.

* * *

**Assunto: Tédio.**

O dia além de quente, esta um porre.

Quem sabe um sorvete mais tarde?

Romeu

* * *

O coração de Cass acelerou, já fazia quase dois meses que trocava e-mails com o misterioso admirador que usava o pseudônimo de Romeu. Apesar das mensagens terem se tornado rotina, o coração da garota insistia em bater mais forte a cada novo e-mail. Estava sempre aguardando ansiosamente pelas respostas de Romeu, o garoto tinha um humor sagaz e inteligente, ganhando a amizade e confiança da menina.

* * *

**Re:**

Calor e complicações com o trabalho de história, adoraria o sorvete, vamos marcar ou vai continuar no anonimato?

Cass


End file.
